Losille
by Crystal Losille
Summary: 21st century Fee wakes up in a world where knights are an everyday thing and horses are people's main form of transportation,is this her chance to star in her own fairy tale? And to top it off will she find her very own knight in shining armour?
1. Prologue

**Losille**

_It was the day before my birthday, the long awaited day on which I would finally turn 16 just like all my friends. But it did not go exactly the way I had planned it. The night before my birthday I fell asleep muttering the words " A rose by any other name smells just as sweet." I did not know how much those simple words would change my life..._


	2. Chapter One

I awoke in a forest. First I thought that I was simply dreaming and would wake up soon in my own bed at home. Since no harm can be done to you in a dream I decided I would go and explore.

Never in my life had I seen such magnificent trees or any of the colourful flowers that grew around me. Yet the strange thing was I could name every single one of them. I saw animals that you would never find in the world today where scurrying around on the forest floor or high up in the trees and again I could name them all, in not just one but many languages. Most of which I had never heard of. Before I could ponder why this was or why I did not feel a single trace of fear I heard shouting far away. It sounded like men fighting, lots of men. Without thinking of what I was doing I ran in the direction of the sound.

It wasn't far away. I stopped just a couple of meters away from the scene and tried to figure out what it was that I saw before me.

Everywhere I looked there where men, none of which may I add where very attractive. It looked like they hadn't had a bath in weeks, and many of the men's long beards still had food remains in them. Their clothing had been patched so many times that it was hard to guess what colour they had been before, and from the looks of there still blood stained weapons these men where used to fighting.

One fierce looking man in particular caught my eye. He was at least 6 feet tall and had a beard as black as coal. In his long un-brushed hair there was an assortment of which I could only guess to be bones. Finger bones to be more exact. He had only one eye the colour of which I could not guess from where I was standing.

All the men's attention was focussed on a young man in front of them. The young man could not have been more then 18, I couldn't be sure because all I could see was his back.

The man with the black beard who I assumed was the leader of the group looked down at the young man and laughed. Not a pleasant laugh, on no, this was the kind of laugh the made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up straight.

Quickly and as quietly as I could, before any of the men (actually you could hardly call them that) saw me I climbed into a big tree and sat down onto one of its thick branches to watch the scene below me.

Looking down I saw one of the men step forward and push the young man with black hair onto his knees before their leader. I was too high up to hear what the black haired man said to the groups leader but it must have been amusing because the man threw back his head and laughed (or more actually roared). Then as quick lighting punched the man on the ground in the jaw.

Now I don't know a whole lot about fighting because I am not exactly a violent person, but it didn't seem fair to me that a man should be hit when unable to defend himself. So without thinking about what I was doing I swung down from my branch and with all the grace I could muster, landed onto the ground just a few feet away from the group's leader. To say that the man was shocked would have been an understatement; a better way to put it would be to say he was utterly gob smacked. His jaw sagged his single eye opened wide and he just stood their gaping at me, the sword in his right hand forgotten. All around me there was a stunned silence.

" You can close your mouth and stop gaping at me like a gold fish you know. Although by the looks of you your are no smarter then a gold fish anyway." I said in my most sweet and sugary voice.

Unfortunately things did not go as I had planned them from there on. Not that I had a plan when I jumped off that branch, but lets just say things did no go nice and smooth. The man in question let out a mighty roar and jumped for me with an evil grin on his face, but it was too late. The black haired man on the ground (the one I was supposed to be helping) had made use of the big mans distraction and taken away his sword. Jumping in front of me he quickly cut him down. By now the other men had also begun to attack us.

" Any other bright ideas' the black-haired boy asked me

" What do you mean? I just saved your life!" I said my voice angry

" Well I just saved yours so now where even." He replied back in a mocking tone as he cut down another big man expertly.

' I cant just leave you here!" I said in frustration.

' Yes you can'

" No I cant" I replied back stubbornly.

Just then two more men advanced on us from the front and one from the back. My rescuer hasn't noticed the one from the back and anyway he was busy with the other two. So I did what the only thing I could think off. I picked up a fallen sword and faced the advancing man. Now let me tell you one thing. Swords are heavy. I don't know how people in movies do it. Seriously they make them look as light as feathers, which let me tell you they aren't.

So here I was standing there with a sword nearly as heavy as me with a man 3 times my size coming toward me with a sword in each hand. My mind was racking away at ideas of what I could do. None of which could actually be done. So by the time I had come to the conclusion I was pretty much stuck. I raised the sword above my head and closed my eyes just as the man swung at me. The ringing sound of metal meeting metal was load and the blow was enough to make my whole body tremble. I wasn't strong enough to hold off a second attack. Both my arms felt sore. Now I can only say that if the man I was facing had been just a little smarter he wouldn't of done what he did next. I am thankful he did though otherwise I wouldn't be here telling my tale. He dropped both his swords and instead grabbed by my arms forcing me to drop my sword. He pulled me to him and said.

" Calm little missy I just wanna have some fun!"

Now what girl in her right mind would calm down when a man who had tried to kill you just a moment before told you too? That's right no one. I wasn't going to make an acceptation. So instead of calming down I kneed him as hard as I could in his groin. He let out an anguished wail and fell to the ground in a heap.

Taking off as fast as I could in the opposite direction from where I had come from I screamed over my shoulder.

" Follow me" to my black haired rescuer.

He looked up, surprised, from the man he had been de-heading but followed me non-the less. He soon caught up to me and we ran as fast as we could towards a cliff.

I could hear the attackers labouring breaths behind me, too close for my liking. So I sped up a notch. We where nearing the end of the cliff and where I was standing it was a long way down. My companion looked at me and I gave a short nod. We would have to jump. Oh and jump I did, closing my eyes firmly as I did it.

Let me tell you one thing, jumping off a cliff may look fun and that part is. It's just the landing that isn't. As I hit the water the only thing I could think off was _I am so never going swimming ever again! _Water went up my nose and as I swam for the service I couldn't help notice the strong current shipping me of to God knows where.

Finally hitting the service I gasped and spluttered for air while trying to make sense of my surroundings. Not that I could see much because of the hair in my eyes. I swam as hard as I could for the riverbank that's when I heard a voice screaming

" Over here!"

Looking closer at the riverbank I saw the black haired boy sitting there with an amused look on his face. He was actually quite handsome and he had the bluest eyes…

" Come on hurry up, I'll pull you out.'

Well he might be handsome but he needed to work on that attitude of his!

" I'm coming," I screamed back hoping not to sound as exhausted as I felt.

I finally reached him, grabbing his hand he pulled me out. He pulled to hard causing me to crash into his chest and to fall on top of him as we landed. I lay there panting not having the energy to push myself up at that very moment. He grunted and I decided that one way or the other I needed to move.

Putting my hands on his chest I pushed myself in sitting position, deciding once again that I didn't have the energy I just rolled off him into the mud.

" Glad you decided to get off me" he drawled.

I decided not to reply and just glared at him instead. After a couple of moments doing this it got boring so I asked him a question instead.

' Delighted to make you acquaintance may I have the honour of knowing you name?"

Chuckling softly he sat up and raised one eyebrow at me.

" In a mood are we?" I just looked at him and so sighing softly he continued." My name if Nathan of Masbollebut you can just call me Nat, and you are?"

" Just call me Fee" I replied.

Suddenly I sat up. If this is a dream shouldn't I have woken up? And why am I still in my pj's. Looking down I realised with shock that my tank top had gone see through and that you could see my chest through it.

" Fee what's wrong?" said Nat while he placed a hand on my shoulder. I jumped. I hadn't heard him come up behind me.

" Calm down it's only me. Are you okay?"

I looked into his blue eyes and say worry in them. I nodded but that was about all I could do. I was in shock. This was no dream! I was really here. Sitting next to me was the son of Dom and I assumed Kel. He was the son of the characters in one of my favourite books!


	3. Chapter Two

Slowly I turned around and sat facing Nat while crossing my arms over my chest. Nat observed this and suddenly the worry in his eyes disappeared and turned into amusement instead. His mouth turned into what I could only describe as a wolfish smile. He also raised one eyebrow (which I assumed to be his customary thing to do) while saying in an amused voice " Hiding something from your rescuer? That's no way to say your thanks."

My patience was already running extremely low and his comment did nothing to improve this. Looking him straight in the eye I said in my most matter of fact voice. "a) I rescued your butt out there twice while risking my own butt during the process. I happen to be attached to my butt and I would hate to lose it."

At this point Nat was trying to say something but I cut him short.

"b) My chest my not be exceptionally big but its still extremely rude to stare at it like you where doing.

c) I am wet, hungry, and tired my patience is running very low. So if you wish to live a day past today you will shut up and wipe that amused grin of your face!"

Nat was indeed grinning and his grin only got bigger with the last comment. The only thing he replied before walking off was.

"They don't need to be any bigger they're fine the way they are."

I was now completely pissed so I just stood up and walked up in the opposite direction, as far away from Nat as possible. I didn't know where I was going but anywhere would be better then spending it with _him_.

This is also what I said to Nat when he asked me where, I quote, "The hell I thought I was going walking off by myself in the woods."

His reply to this was an exasperated sigh and then coming after me anyway saying, "You're going the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" I replied angrily staring up at him while pushing an annoying piece of hair out of my eyes. Have I ever mentioned I'm pretty short only 5,5? This was one of the many times I wished I was taller.

He took my arm and guided me in the direction he had been going earlier.

"In case you haven't noticed we both need food and dry clothes. If you want them come with me if not your free to go your own way. Although I don't advice it."

I bit back a sarcastic comment. But I realised what he said was right. So I said very maturely I might add,

" Fine" stuck out my tongue and started walking ahead of him.

I heard him sigh again and say something that sounded a lot like.

" This is going to be a long night." Before following me.

Surprisingly the night didn't go like both of us expected. You know, as in he would annoy me and I would annoy him, until we were both so annoyed with each other it would just be a matter of time before we each had our hands around each other throats. No it didn't go like that.

Yes we still snapped at each other, but almost in a friendly way. We found his horse, and I don't know much about horses but this one seemed beautiful. I stayed as far away from it as possible though, you know why, ill tell you why although this is almost too embarrassing to admit. I'm scared of horses. There I said it. I mean how am I supposed to live in a time where a persons main form of transportation, other then their legs, is a horse! Just my luck. Thankfully Nat's horse only had eyes for his master.

After Nat had removed the saddlebags and brushed down his horse (named Flyer, I don't know why, maybe he'll tell me someday) we sat down at the fire he had prepared and ate the food in an easy silence. Even though I had known Nat only for a couple of hours I felt like I had known him for years.

After dinner we talked, about our lives and ourselves. Once when I tried to explain where I lived and how I had spent my childhood he got lost so I changed the topic. Instead I asked him what he had been doing in the forest alone.

" I could ask you the same question," he replied in that amused voice of his.

" I asked first.' I pointed out.

" Fine I'll answer when you answer."

" Fine. "

" Promise?" he asked

" I promise." I replied primly. What? I really will, it's just that I don't know the answer so its not like I'm lying is it? Yeah right.

" Well...I.…"

" Yesssss"

" Well you know how I'm Sergeant of one of the groups of the King's Own right?

" Mmmm" I answered not wanting to interrupt this interesting story.

" Two of my most trusted men turned out to be spies. One night when my company and I went to sleep, they attacked the camp. Not them two against 15 of us. Oh No! They had gotten reinforcements. About 20 of them." He added bitterly. "They captured all my men."

" Then how did you escape?"

" I thought you would ask that question.' He added with a wry smile." I was actually taking a piss, that's the only reason I got out alive. I fled into the forest and the rest of the story you know."

I tried to comprehend what I had just heard. All of his friends captured? What are we going to do?

When I voiced this thought out load though, he stared at me like I was some complete freak; seriously it wasn't that odd a question was it? Apparently it was.

' Are you crazy!" he questioned, but before I could reply he was already ranting on. " That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard! I mean that would be like the two of us against at least 22 of them!"

' I didn't see you complaining this afternoon." I replied through clenched teeth.

'' That was different.' He said running an agitated hand through his night black hair.

" I don't see how." I replied just as annoyed, and with that I walked away, rubbing my arms against the cool night air.

Men, seriously one moment they are fine about what you are doing and the next they aren't. They only agree with you as long as it suits them. Ugh, what am I going to do? I mean I have no money, no transportation, and I have no idea how to act like a lady in a time like this.

How am I ever going to survive? I mean I don't even know how to cook a meal over a fire! Which is basically a huge problem because its not like they have stoves. Looking down at my dirty feet and tattered pj's I sighed. This is hopeless, I don't even have clothes!

Nat has probably never seen a girl show this much skin in and be comfortable doing it. Oh God, unless they where whores! OMG is that what he thinks I am? This night can't get any worse. The thought had just entered my brain when I tripped over something, and fell on the ground, hard.

Ouch that hurt! Rolling over onto my back and gazing up at the starts I sighed. It was all too much. Maybe if I can fall asleep I will wake up in my own bed, and this will all end up being a dream.

But I knew it wasn't, and lying there on the forest ground with twigs poking in my back and other various parts of my body wasn't a comfortable sleeping position. Think positive everyone always told me, okay it could be worse, I mean I could still be stuck with those bandits couldn't I? Yes another part of my brain went, but you could also be in a 21st century home where they have electricity! SHUT UP! I went to the little voice in my head.

Why?

Because I said so, and since you're in my head I can tell you what to do!

Thankfully for me before the little voice in my head replied to this wonderful argument of mine, Nat appeared in my line of view.

" What are you doing down there, I cant imagine it being very comfortable.' He drawled in a way only he could pull off. Instead of answering this stupid (at least I think it is) question I asked him one of my own.

" You wouldn't happen to have some spare clothes, because it's kind off getting chilly in this oh so covering outfit that I am wearing."

Thankfully he had the decency to blush and while offering me a hand up he said, " Why of course milady every decent soldier has a change of clothes in his saddle bags.'

' Glad to know it." But half way through my sentence I got distracted, because there on the ground was the most beautiful weapon I had ever seen.

Not that I had seen many of course but this is just exactly how I had imagined mine would look like had I been given a choice. The weapon did not look like much when I held it in my hands but I knew that looks could be very deceiving. It looked like a plain wooden staff, but if you looked closer you could see the tiny pieces of glass designs sticking out of the wood, ready to poke whoever picked it up, the designs where red roses. Somehow they looked just as fresh as they would if someone had just picked them.

The top of the staff was made of a glass piece, very sharp on all edges just waiting to cut down the friendly bandit. It was a nice weight and just by holding it I knew what to do with it. This was extremely strange because never in my life have I felt comfortable with any kind of weapon, not even a plain stick. They always just felt wrong in my hands; I always had the feeling that I looked stupid rather then intimidating which was the whole point. But at that moment in time I totally didn't care.

The staff seemed to be telling me its history and what I was capable of doing when it was held by me. There was one little detail that I decided to ignore though, no not Nat who at this moment in time was screaming really loud in my right ear trying to get my attention, it was that the staff told me that I was called Losille. Now this would not have been strange except for this tinsy little thing, Losille means Rose in the language of fairy's, and I had understood this without even thinking about it. You know what else was strange, I could grip the staff with all my might and the glass didn't seem to hurt me….

Later that night after I had changed into Nat's spare clothes but kept my pj's. I mean come on they are the only thing I have left that proves that I am indeed from the future, well that and the way I act might give me away. I was just sitting there staring into the fire thinking about all the little details in my life that I had forgotten or deemed insignifigent until now. I am not going to tell exactly what I was thinking because that would be boring. Anyway Nat was just sitting there staring at me as if I was from another world.

Oops, to him I was but this does not give him the right to look at me that way, even if it is kind off true. Fck! What am I going to tell people when they ask where I'm from, its not like I can just go, hi my name is actually Felicity I am 16 and I come from Holland. They would probably lock me up and throw away the key before I even got the chance to explain to them the wonders of modern plumbing!

" Fee, I hate to brake this to you but the two weapons you found, there well.. for fairies." He then went on explaining that the fairy tale went that these weapons could only be used by a true fairy, and that this fairy would bring back these magical creatures to the realm of Tortall once more. I love fairy tales don't get me wrong but being part of hem is a whole different story, literally!

I had blissfully, for one moment, forgotten the second weapon that I had tripped over and later found. It was a bow, don't ask me what kind because I wouldn't know even if you held a gun to my head (wait that would be a sword now wouldn't it, whatever), although even I must admit in my pessimistic state the bow itself had beautiful designs etched into the shiny wood.

Looking at it again in the firelight the pictures themselves looked as if they would come alive. None of this is any information that a person would want to really forget about but then I forgot to add a tiny little thing. On the bottom of the bow there had been a named carved, well actually two, one clearer then the other. In fact this seemed to change every time I looked at it.

The names themselves where overlapping, and like I said one became more clear then the there varying with the moment. Those to names where non other then the following:

Fee

Losille, (Rose if you had already forgotten).

With the bow was also a quiver full of arrows, and no matter how many I took out to observe it stayed full, but once I put them back, there were no more arrows then I had started off with.


	4. Chapter Three

Nat and I had come to a silent pact of some sort. I wouldn't bother him about what happened to his squad and he in turn wouldn't bother me about the weapons I had found lying oh so casually in the forest.

Nat had told me not five minutes ago that we would spend the night in an inn tonight instead of in the open air. I didn't know what I should think about this. I mean I was already having trouble acting a little like a girl that comes from this century, but like everything else I try, I failed miserably.

Did I mention yet that Nat would just not stop bothering me about how I had ended up in the forest? He had barely given me enough time to think of a good story I could feed him. Unfortunately he didn't seem to be buying any of the stories I had been telling him. So we ended up having a big fight over it yesterday night. I sighed remembering what had happened. It was far from pleasant.

" **Fee**" I heard Nat whisper to me from the other side of the campfire where he was lying in his makeshift bedroll. (I had told him I would be fine sleeping in a make shift bedroll, but he said that it was only proper that he should be the one to sleep in it not me. When I had asked him why he had just looked at me like I was mad. (He tends to do that a lot) After that I decided to leave the subject alone.)

" Hmmmm" I answered sleepily.

" Can I ask you something?"

" Sure" I said getting up onto one elbow, I had the feeling I needed to be as awake as possible to be able to answer him. And boy was I right. Let me just give you one hint girls. Feminine intuition is always right, so listen to it.

" Where did you come from, and how did you get here?"

How was I supposed to answer that question. I mean I couldn't just go I come from a place called the 21st century where we have cars, computers, telephones and running water! Could I? So instead I answered in almost a whisper.

" I come from a land far far away" it's the truth in a way so its not like I was lying right? Right " and I don't know how I ended up here." That last comment was the complete truth. I didn't (still don't) have a clue. But unfortunately these answers weren't the ones Nat wanted to hear.

We ended up having a really big fight and him stomping off to god knows where only to return a little before dawn. I would know this because I stayed up all night listing for his return. Lame I know but who can blame a girl for becoming attached her only travelling companion (other then a horse) for the past week? No one.

Since then we hadn't said a word to each other, other then Nat telling me we were approaching civilization. Thank god we were though because it would be wonderful to be clean again. If you looked at me as I am now you would most probably mistake my normally golden hair for brown just like everything else about me. Nat was no better, only his horse seemed to have escaped becoming brown, and having leaves stuck on his shiny coat.

Listen to me I'm envying a horse, what is wrong with me. A lot actually, too much for my liking, but there is absolutely nothing I can do about that now. Now stop stressing yourself out, I instructed myself, think positive and STOP being such a pessimist! I tried, really I did, and it worked, up until the point when I hit my head on a branch and tripped over a tree root.

You know when you watch movies back in time, and they make all the little towns and villages look so welcoming and perfect, well they are so wrong. The first thing I noticed was that the village where anything but that. They were noisy and there were so many people I didn't understand how they could all fit in such a small place.

I was following Nat, who still wasn't talking to me, until we arrived to what I assumed was an inn. " Halleluiah" I said out load, a littler loader then I intended to. Nat turned around and looked at me strangely (what else was new?) he opened his mouth to say something when someone pinched me in my butt…hard.

Spinning around I came face to face with the second ugliest man I had ever seen. The first being the bandit that Nat had killed.

He was smiling, and apparently like most of the other men in this era, had never heard of using a toothbrush. Seriously, it was just….Gross is the only word I can think of.

" Eey, what's a beautiful girl like doing you dressing like a man," slurred the man, he was drunk, you could have smelled him from a mile away. " not that I mind little missy, just looking at those legs and arms… yummy"

I don't know why I did it. I mean I have thought about hitting people often enough, especially obnoxious males (being about 90 of the male population on this earth) but I have never ever done it before.

It might have been lack the off sleep, the fact that the man was not looking at me while speaking but at my rack, or just because I was amazingly pissed at the world. But gathering all my strength I backhanded the drunken man so hard that he stumbled, tripped over his own feet and fell. Stepping over him I attempted to walk right past Nat into the inn when he grabbed my arm.

" Why the hell did you have to do that, he was perfectly harmless, this is just going to cause more trouble you know!" He screamed at me.

" I had to do that because the man was about 2 seconds away from kissing me, and I do not like my private space invaded." I responded in a cold voice, that would have frozen ice. Do they have ice-cream in this area. Why was I thinking about ice-cream at a time like this?

Anyway back to the present it was true enough that I didn't like my personal space invaded. I am absolutely not a touchy person, and I have to trust people a lot before I willingly hug them or let them hug me. You might have guessed that this often causes problems where guys where involved.

" You didn't have to go hit him, I mean it would never have happened had you been dressed properly' Nat replied not just annoyed but angry too.

I did not dignify this statement with an answer. Instead I just stared at him (bending my neck back because he was so damn tall) and yanked my arm out of his grip, spun around on my heel and marched away from the town back to the forest I had come from.

When I was sure I was far enough away from Nat that he couldn't hear or properly see me, I broke down. I never ever cry but just like that it was all too much. I had lost everything I had ever known, been insulted, leered at, made fun off, and been told I was a fairy.

Ironically enough though I had always felt lonely and that I didn't completely belong. I had wished feverishly day after day that I would live in my own little fairy tale, fall in love and live happily ever after.

But here in god knows what century I felt even worse then before. I decided there and then that I was going to end up like The Little Mermaid, heartbroken and changed into sea foam by sun down. Well maybe not see foam but definitely dead.

Continuing with these cheery thought I grabbed my bow and a single arrow and aimed at the nearest tree. Pulling back my arm as far as I could I shot the arrow, it hit the tree hard enough but it didn't satisfy my need to hit something or someone… like Nat. Sighing I dropped the bow and picked up my wooden staff which I had dropped earlier. Clutching it tightly in both hands I started hitting away.

Aiming constantly for the same spot on the bark of a big oak. Imagining every person I had ever hated (sorry that wasn't the proper thing for a lady to say let me refrain that) imagining every person I had ever strongly disliked.

When my anger finally died, I just felt so ugh! It was fast becoming sun down. Sitting down on a fallen tree I smiled an empty smile. "Just a couple of more minutes before I will become sea foam" I told myself softly.


	5. Chapter Four

"Sea foam?" answered a confused voice from behind. I bet you all the happiness in the world (big bet I know, but I know I'm right so no harm done) that Nat had raised an eyebrow to. Looking over my shoulder I saw that I was indeed right. (So all the happiness in the world is safe).

I turned around again but didn't say a thing. Sighing Nat came round to face me, and crouching so that he could look me in the eyes he said (not sorry No) he said, " Why did you have to run off like that and leave me behind to clean up the mess?"

I was shocked, after insulting me not once, not twice but three times in the last 2 hours he didn't even say sorry. Instead he insults me more.

I had had it, completely had it. Without speaking or even looking at him I picked up my only two possessions and started walking away once again, as far away from Nat as possible. He was just so…. infuriating. Infuriating where the Fuck did that come from? O god even my vocabulary was suffering in this century. It couldn't get any worse.

"Where are you going?" Nat asked sounding very tired. I changed my mind. He was acting like I was a little kid not even worthy of is higher presence. I turned around and walked right up to.

" I am going as far away from you as humanly possible" I told him poking him in the middle of his chest (hard) with the word you.

" I have completely had it with you. You insult me and then you have the nerve to accuse me of leaving you behind to clean my mess. I guess a simple sorry would have been too hard for you wouldn't? I mean a person like me is not worth the attention of someone as high and mighty as you. I mean I'm just some…. what would people in this time call it? oh I remember little WENCH! Why are you travelling with me anyway I mean I am clearly not the perfect court lady men like you would prefer. Well I'm sorry I'm not, I'm sure a court lady would have saved you from those bandits just by showing her perfect bosom in a low cut dress and batting her eyelashes a couple of times. I'm sure she wouldn't embarrass you by slapping a man who was insulting her virtue like I did. I am leaving now so that you can get on with your life and you won't have to bother looking after a girl with a BRAIN!" I know I was being completely hysterical but at this point in time I couldn't do anything to stop it nor did I care.

I had had one of the worst days of my life. On a scale from 1 to 10 this was most definitely a 12. Then Nat did something surprising. He wiped the tears from my face; ones that I hadn't even noticed where there and just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

I resisted, I truly did, it's just that I felt so safe there. I cried for a long time, soaking Nat's shirt and when I finally pulled back I must have looked a mess. I just knew that I was having a bad hair day (what else was new) to top this oh so perfect day off.

" I'm sorry" Nat said in such a grave voice that I believed him "I know its not an excuse for my earlier behaviour but I was just so stressed, and I could hardly deal with that let alone any new problems!" he forced and agitated hand through that (lovely) black hair of his "can you forgive me? When you walked off and I couldn't find you I was so sure something bad had happened to you. My mind was coming up with the worst things ever!"

"I'm sorry too" I replied "and yes I forgive you, I'm not having the best week of my life either." So sue me I forgave the guy. I'm a needy girl and I like to talk, I couldn't very well talk to myself all day long could I.

So forgiving Nat and being able to talk to him was the most sensible solution wasn't it? Yeah right argued that annoying little voice in my head, the one I always tell to shut up, for just this one simple reason, it was always right.

We went back to that horrible town, and back to the inn I had walked away from earlier that day. The first thing I did was take a bath. Back home I showered every day.

Since coming to this century I hadn't washed once. How gross was that, ack, well its not like I had a choice. I made the maid bring me clean water like 3 times. In the end she was extremely annoyed at me, not that I cared, it was wonderful to be clean again. Only after I had changed into clean clothes (curtsey of Nat) did I inspect the room I was in. It was simple, there was one big bed, just like the ones you see in movies, although less elaborate.

There was one window that looked out over a street, and a chamber pot in a corner (can I just say eeeeeeeeewww!). Just as I was inspecting the bed for creepy crawly things Nat walsed in.

"What are you doing now?" he asked

"Checking for creepy crawly things" I replied

"Creepy.. Crawly things?" he repeated slowly

"Yes, got a problem with that?" I straightened putting my hands on my hips.  
" No, no, whatever!" he put his hands up in the air like people do when held a gun (sword) point.

"Good, turn around." He did, surprisingly, without question. I took off my (Nat's) pants and climbed into the big bed squashing the urge to jump up and down on it (childish I know, but you would want to as well if you had seen the bed.) wearing only a shirt and underwear (oops loincloths, that's what they're called, Nat bought them for me, I mean how embarrassing is that?). Sensing I was done Nat turned around again, raising his customary eyebrow (what else was new?) he asked "Who said you could have that side of the bed?"

" Huh" I intelligently replied

" Who…said…that.. you…could..have..that..side..of…the…bed" Nat said slowly as if I was stupid. I am NOT stupid by the way, in case you agreed with Nats thoughts.

" I am not stupid" I said out load " and what do you mean? Are we supposed to share the bed?"

" We have a winner"

"Excuse me?"

Sigh "Yes, my lady, we have to share the bed, all the other rooms where full." Almost as an after thought he added " that sunlight seems to have effected your brain, maybe you should stay out of the sun tomorrow, it could ruin a ladies complexion completely" he finished in what I assumed was his court voice.

"Fine you want this side of the bed, I'll just have to take the other. Thank you for you concern good sir, however I happen to enjoy the sun greatly, and if it means I have to sacrifice my brain in order to enjoy it I would do so willingly. After all a lady has no need for a brain, especially if we have strong men like you to protect us." I fluttered my eyelashes at Nat; his expression was so amusing that I couldn't help but laugh.

He looked completely shell shocked. He asked me what was so funny, causing me to have a fit of giggles all over again. However I managed to splutter "Your face" Nat soon joined in, and in no time we where rolling all over the big bed laughing.

After we both calmed down, Nat took off his shirt (drool drool, that guy has the best abs ever…omg cannot think of Nat that way… remember friend F.R.I.E.N.D. It was no good; even then I knew it was a hopeless case.

Moi, the girl who always saw the worst in guys, told my friends not to date them because their hearts would be broken, knew when it was hopeless (like now) and knew how it would end (horribly) was falling….HARD…)

Nat took the left side of the bed, I took the right (well duh). Nat always the gentleman had ordered an extra amount of pillows which he put as a border between us.

Was I really that repulsing, he didn't even want to touch me? One part of my brain went, while the other (more sensible) part went, it's only respectful.

Sigh, this was going to be one hell of a ride if my brain continued to work over time like this when Nat was near.

The next morning after I had dressed I went down to the common room where Nat said he'd be waiting for me. At the bottom of the stairs I was greeted by wolf whistles and a lot of stares. I walked over to the table Nat was sitting at, he didn't notice me, this because he was currently busy flirting with one of the servant girls. She was about ready to crawl onto his lap. It was quite nasty really; I mean cut me some slack I hadn't even eaten any breakfast yet. I plunked down onto my chair and tried to get the serving girls attention, it wasn't working. Sighing I went

"Nat, could you at least wait until I've had breakfast, then I can stomach the fact that this girl is ready to crawl onto your lap and do god knows what else in your bed later."

Startled the serving girl snapped back to this world and asked me (red faced) what I would like. After ordering Nat said (somewhat grumpily)

"That was uncalled for."

"Sorry, I'll just poke you next time."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Its not my fault I cant keep girls off me."

I snorted.

"For your information I wouldn't have bedded that girl."

"Only because you don't have the bed to yourself."

"That's not true."

"Is too"

"Isn't"

"Is"

"Isn't"

"Shut Up!"

"Only if you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You know what."

"I do?"

"Yes, idiot, you do."

" Whatever."

"Ohh, real creative."

"Your just jealous."

"Of what?"

"Her."

"You wish."

" I know."

"Then you are even dumber then I thought."

"Just telling the truth, some people, like you, just don't like to be found out."

"Sure, whatever."

"Who's creative now?"

"Actually you're right, I would love to get hot and heavy with you, in fact why don't we just skip breakfast and go back to our room, and then you can show me how to become a proper woman."

"A lady really shouldn't use language like "hot and heavy" my darling." He drawled, "and I would gladly be your guide to woman hood. Sadly we don't have the time, there is too much to be done today."

"Coward." Before Nat could reply the servant girl was back, no longer red faced having recovered from what I had said earlier. In fact she had a rather evil smile on her face. I braced myself, I knew she was going to comment on me, I mean I had basically called her a slut, hadn't I? Although she was, nobody, not even sluts, like to be called one. And like always I was right, well I'm mostly always right. Looking me up and down she sneered at me and went.

"Here's your breakfast, hope you enjoy it after the busy night you had."

I was not going to let her get the better of me, so I replied with a fake smile and a wink in Nat's direction. "Why thank you, that's too kind off you, I really do need to get my strength back after last night, especially now I'm eating for two." I rubbed my stomach while saying the last bit.

The effect was hilarious, Nat choked on whatever he was drinking, the serving girl's eyes became wide. Her face once again became red, and without uttering another word she left.

Thank god she did too because I could hardly contain my laughter, which came out right after she left. I laughed and laughed nearly falling off my chair, I stopped and collected myself, but then I made the mistake of looking up at Nat and I started laughing all over again.

" Why did you have to go say that, do you know how fast gossip travels around here, the whole of Tortall will know that the sergeant of the Kings Own got a girl pregnant, and that he can't marry her, by tonight!" he sounded exasperated as if he didn't know what to do or think of me. Come to think of it that was probably true. I had finally stopped laughing and could one again sit up straight.

"Calm down, they wont find out until tomorrow morning at the earliest."

"Glad to know you can still joke at a time like this." He smiled.

Smiling back I asked, "So what are we doing today?"

I love shopping, sorry make that past tense, I _loved_ shopping, but shopping in this place meant something completely different. After about an hour I had completely had it. Nat kept asking me what I wanted/needed. Now usually I wouldn't think twice about answering and would be rushing about in whatever shop we were in grabbing everything that caught my eye.

In this century however most of the shopping occurred on the market or in dingy little shops. Nothing that I saw rung a bell, and everything I saw was exotic and strange. So when Nat asked me what I wanted/needed I was faced with a slight problem. This problem being that I didn't know.

I mean I have no idea what half the things I was seeing were or how the objects were meant to be used. It was tiring; Nat just kept rushing off making me follow. All too soon I felt horrible and the stares I was getting from people were not helping my mood at all. Finally I went.

"NAT! SLOW DOWN!"

He slowly turned around and blinked at me. "Huh?" he replied smartly. Oh god he was completely out of it what was going on?

" Nat, we have been here for over an hour and haven't bought a single thing, I really need some spare clothes and other basic things, I don't want to walk in your clothes forever you know, and by the stares people are giving me, my outfit isn't completely normal either!" I finished by blowing a hair out of my face. Mental note to self" GET HAIR TYES OR CUT HAIR OFF!

Suddenly Nat started laughing and all too soon he was doubled over in the middle of a crowded street.

" What the hell do you think is so funny!' my voice sounding exasperated even to my own ears.

" Its just that you are the first girl who I know that doesn't enjoy shopping. My sisters always drive me crazy when they force me to accompany them on one of their many shopping trips. And then their is you, standing there huffing in the middle of the street because the shopping is taking to long!"

I didn't think it was funny at all, I actually felt like kicking Nat out of frustration, and I did.. hard… in the middle of his shin.

He let out a satisfied yelp, but if anything he just laughed harder. Irritated and extremely annoyed I stalked off in the other direction. I looked behind me to see that Nat was still laughing but clutching at his shin.

What was I supposed to do with him? True he had grown on me, but sometimes all I felt like doing was wrapping my hands around his neck and…. I didn't get to finish my trail of thoughts because I had bumped into a really big man, and I mean huge, he reminded me of a giant.

Although he might have seemed bigger from where I was lying, which was on the dirty market floor. Looking down at me he smiled and held out his hand to help me up, giving me some advice while pulling me to my feet.

" You might want to watch where you are going, not all men would be as gracious as I am in a situation like this."

" Don't worry Raoul, she would have just beaten him to pulp if he had dared to insult her." I heard Nat reply from behind me. Smiling smugly in my direction when he noticed my attention was once again focused on him.

I didn't dignify his statement with an answer, this seemed to happen often, and instead I kicked him in the same shin as before while smiling sweetly and saying ' Do shut that big mouth of yours, you might give people the wrong impression of me."

"Nathan I think you may have finally found your match, in more ways then one." Raoul commented while looking me up and down.

"What's that supposed to mean oh great commander of mine?"

"What do you think Nat, are you really to dense to catch my meaning."

"Yippee, someone else who thinks you're little more than a caveman"

"At least a caveman has more brains then a court lady" he snapped back at me.

" Thank god I am not a court lady then, don't you agree Raoul?"

"Definitely …Lady….."

"Fee, just Fee."

"Very well then Lady Fee, it is only proper that I know the name of the lady my irresponsible sergeant got pregnant."

Giggling at a now very annoyed and very handsome sergeant I replied. " If it's a boy I shall name him after you good sir." With an attempted curtsey when I came to the last part of the sentence.


End file.
